Because of Redvines
by LiveLaughLove013
Summary: This is my one-shot for IHeartScience's The Super Mega Fluffy and Cheesy and Cliche Contest. It is my first time writing 39 Clues, so... Let me know how I do. Rated T for kissing. Natalie x Dan, mentions of Ian x Amy


**Because of Redvines**

**A/N: This is my entry for IHeartScience's The Super Mega Fluffy Cheesy and Cliché Contest**

**Rules:**** Must use one of these: Getting trapped somewhere, getting handcuffed together, truth or dare, pranks, passing notes or several of the above.**

**Must be super mega fluffy. I think that ones obvious.**

**The following couples are acceptable: Sinead/Jonah, Amy/Ian, Dan/Natalie, Jake/Amy, Ned or Ted/Reagan or Madison.**

**Has to be a happy ending.**

**It'd be nice of there are some arguments although it's not a requirement.**

**No OCs**

**Bonus points if you use cheese somehow.**

**Must use the line: "I WANT MY REDVINES" or "Pegasus are better than unicorns"**

** Pairing: Natalie and Dan**

**They are at a Cahill family reunion at Grace's mansion. Amy and Ian are dating. It is 5 years after the clue hunt, there were no Vespers.**

"Amy!" 16 year old Dan yelled at his 19 year old sister Amy. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance, dweeb." She replied. "If you would leave me alone for five seconds…"

"It's not my fault you're snogging Cobra!" Dan protested. "Besides, I wasn't the only one in on the prank! Natalie helped me!"

"Why do you think I'm in here, Daniel?" A voice said as Amy closed and locked the door to the room. Dan spun around and saw Natalie Kabra sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. "It's Dan, Cobra!" he exclaimed. "D to the A to the N!"

Whatever, _Daniel._" Said Natalie, ignoring his last comment. "It's your fault we're in here."

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is n-" Dan began, before spotting the table in the corner. It was empty except for a package of Redvines.

"Daniel?" asked Natalie, confused, as Dan made his way to the table. "Oh no." she muttered, grabbing the package of Redvines before Dan could.

"I want my Redvines." Said Dan.

Not a chance Daniel. We don't need you on a sugar rush."

"GIVE ME MY REDVINES! I WANT MY REDVINES!" he yelled, running towards Natalie. Natalie held the Redvines above both of their heads, out of Dan's reach. "Natalie." Dan warned. "Give me the Redvines and I won't hurt you."

Natalie laughed. "You, Daniel?" she asked mockingly. "Hurt me?"

Dan smirked. Natalie should have known then. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. He was surprised when she kissed him back. The kiss wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just a distraction so he could get the Redvines. It wasn't supposed to mean anything to him. She wasn't supposed to kiss him back. And most of all, he wasn't supposed to like it, to like her, to like a Cobra.

But he did.

His hands went to her hair and she wrapped her arms around him. She dropped the Redvines, but to her surprise, he didn't reach to pick them up.

Daniel." She said when they broke apart. "How long do you think we have until Amy and Ian let us out?"

"Probably at least another couple hours." Dan replied. "Why?"

She pressed his lips to his again in answer.

(3 hours later)

Amy, Ian, and Sinead opened the door where Dan and Natalie were locked. Amy expected to see Natalie on one side of the room and Dan on the other side, arguing about something stupid like they usually were. For 16 year olds, they were both still extremely immature. What she didn't expect was to see Natalie on Dan's lap, her arms around his neck and his hands in her hair, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

"Ian!" Amy said. "I think I'm hallucinating."

"What is it, love?" Ian asked. Amy pointed wordlessly at Dan and Natalie. Ian followed her gaze and then screamed. "What are you two doing?" he yelled as the two sixteen year olds broke apart.

"What does it look like dear brother?" Natalie asked mockingly.

"Daniel Cahill!" screamed Amy. "You and Natalie? You hate her! She tried to kill you!"

"Ian tried to kill you and you two are dating." Dan pointed out.

"Dan" Amy began but Sinead cut her off. "Just let them." she said, speaking for the first time. "I only have one question. How did this happen?"

"Redvines." Natalie answered calmly."

Sinead nodded. "Okay, let's go, Amy, Ian."

Reluctantly, Ian and Amy followed Sinead from the room.

"Now, where were we?" Natalie asked before Dan's lips met hers and fireworks appeared.


End file.
